


June Jolly-Girl of the Forsaken the Seventeenth

by LuciferStary



Series: FierroChase Oneshots [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Swearing, alex is like babe luv u, i gave alex a middle name because im like that, june is their daughter, magnus proposes to alex with a long furby, valeria is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferStary/pseuds/LuciferStary
Summary: “Alex Valeria Fierro, will you marry me?”“This better not be a fuckin’ joke, Beantown,”“It’s not a joke, just really funny,”
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: FierroChase Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	June Jolly-Girl of the Forsaken the Seventeenth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

“Alex Valeria Fierro, will you marry me?” It was a truth that Magnus Chase (soon to be Magnus Fierro-Chase) and Alex Valeria Fierro (soon to be Alex Valeria Fierro-Chase) were two twenty-something-year-olds in love. They were stood in a quiet corner of the Louvre, in the Richelieu Wing. They were on the same floor as the Cour Puget. Even though Magnus was wearing a spikey leather patch jacket and Alex was crowned in her neon green hair, the oddest thing in the room was June Jolly-Girl of the Forsaken the Seventeenth, a long furby.

The furby, herself, was not only a powerful god of enlightenment that the simple human mind could never comprehend but she was also dyed green and pink, Alex’s favourite colours. Locked in June Jolly-Girl’s beak was a vintage silver ring accompanied by Magna-style diamond. It was a design Alex had been gushing about to her sister for weeks; Samirah must have told. Alex reacted the only way she knew how.

“This better not be a fuckin’ joke, Beantown,” The words that came out of Alex’s mouth seem cruel on paper, yet they were said with the softest tone imaginable. She clutched her hand over her mouth, shaking. Her pearl bracelet stood out against the skin of her wrist.

“It’s not a joke, just really funny,” Magnus replied, still bent on one knee, furby in hand. He had a boyish smile upon his face. The whole situation resembled a cover of a trashy romance novel. One of those scenes with a bad boy prince and a damsel in distress. Those roles certainly did not fit the pair. “I want to marry you, I really want to marry you,”

“Samirah and Mallory are walking me down the aisle,” Alex let her hand fall. Her voice had regained composure. Her pink poodle skirt draped down her black tights.

“What’s Loki going to do now?” Magnus teased, taking the ring from the beak, placing it upon her finger. Alex picked up Jane Jolly-Girl of the Forsaken the Seventeenth. “Can I kiss you?”

“I’d like that,”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, canon Alex doesn't have a middle name but I make the rules


End file.
